1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronically transmitted messaging systems, and more specifically to a method and system employing partially completed messages to expedite generation of messages for transmission.
2. Background Art
Modern mobile telephones support a wide variety of communication services. In addition to supporting traditional voice calls, these devices are often also capable of transmitting short messages, pictures, and videos. These messaging services, known as “asynchronous communications”, allow people to transmit information regardless of another's availability. For example, if person A needs to get information to person B while person B is in a meeting, rather than making a call, person A may simply transmit a message to person B. Person B may then read the message during, or after, the meeting.
One problem associated with messaging applications on mobile telephones is that it is sometimes difficult and time consuming to enter text. This problem stems from the traditional telephone keypad. Having only numeric keys, i.e. keys 1 through 9, 0, pound, and star, there are not enough keys for the twenty-six characters of the English alphabet. (The problem can be compounded in other languages with more alphabetic characters and symbols.) Consequently, single keys must be used for multiple letters. To further compound matters, the various punctuation marks, such as commas, periods, dashes, semicolons, and quotation marks, are often assigned to only one or two keys.
By way of example, consider one exemplary prior art system: the number 2 key is used for the letters a, b, c, and the number 2, the number 3 key is used for letters d, e, f, and the number 3, and so forth. To enter a “b” for instance, the user taps the 2-key twice and waits for a cursor to move to the next character position. All punctuation characters, as well as the numbers 0 and 1, are entered with the 1 key, and spaces are entered with the star key. In such a system, to type the message, “Hi Mom, I'll be there in 10 minutes.”, a user must tap 4-4, 4-4-4, star, 6, 6-6-6, 6, 1-1-1-1, 4-4-4, 1-1-1-1-1-1-1, 5-5-5, 5-5-5, star, 2-2, 8, 4-4, 3-3, 7-7-7-7, 3-3, star, 4-4-4, 6-6, star, 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1, 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1, star, 6, 4-4-4, 6-6, 8-8, 8, 3-3, 7-7-7-7, 1. This is time consuming, in that the user must press over ninety keys to enter less than forty characters. Where the user is sending a message many times, such as “Happy New Year, Buster,” followed by “Happy New Year, Holley,” he may have to enter the message many times. Each entry requires the same time-consuming data entry.
One solution to this “too few keys for all the letters, numbers, and punctuation marks” problem is to manufacture mobile telephones having full alphanumeric keypads. While this may solve the problem for some, for many this solution still has problems. First, mobile communication devices with full keyboards are often more expensive due to the increased cost of the keypad and associated processing circuitry. The service plans available for these devices is also generally more expensive. Second, these full-keyboard devices are generally physically bigger than are devices with standard keypads. For a user who seldom sends text messages, the extra bulk may not be desirable.
There is thus a need for an improved method and system for transmitting messages having more efficient message creation capabilities.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.